poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Losing their Human Partner's
They went to Station and then Gabumon and the others coming Gabumon: Hey, there! Gumdramon So... how did you know, Taigiru and the others. Flashback has started Damemon: (Voice) They were here!? Tarinin: (Voice) Yes. And Taiki said he and his friends was looking for you. Shoutmon: (Voice) Tell us, where they are?! Palmon: (Voice) You see. Patamon: What a great story. Gabumon: You save the Digital World and defeat Quartzmon. That's great! Gomamon: Even you two, Keita, you went in time with your Friends even Ryder and the Paw Patrol in the Past. Even you Inaho, you build a Rocket Ship and become a Detective. Patamon: If you stick around. Shoutmon and his friends will be there. Gabumon That's right. And he said he'll be there soon. Ryouma: Sure. Impmon: (Voice) What took you so long, Kids? Then Impmon came out of the Portal Impmon Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell you, Kids, you've got a lot of nerves, jumping right into the darkness like that. Gabumon and his Friends are fighting Impmon, but they got missed, and Impmon dragged Taiki and the others to the Portal Taiki: Let go of us! What are you doing!? Then they Portal is gone with them Flashback has end They look so sad and Shoutmon, look the Ring, Gumdramon look at the Necklace and Damemon look at the Good Luck Charm Shoutmon: Taiki... Gumdramon: Taigiru... Damemon: Yuu... Jibanyan: Keita... USApyon: Inaho... Komajiro: Do you think it was Impmon, Zura? Komasan: Um... I guess... Gabumon: We're sorry. They all look down Shoutmon Look there's not problem, okay? Come on, you be cheer up (Sigh) Like I should be. We gonna find them! Then Whisper drop the Trophy, the Crystal orbs fell off, Gabumon and his Friends got them Gomamon: We got it. Shoutmon picked up the Red one, Damemon picked up the Yellow one and Gumdramon picked up the Blue and shine it from the sun, Jibanyan, Komasan and USApyon know they have three Crystal inside the Pouch, so they shine it even Gabumon and his friends too, then Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon turned into Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon USApyon: Guys? They have turned back Whisper: Boys! Are you alright? They realized that they been doze off Shoutmon: Yeah? And then the Crystal is glowing, Gumdramon put his Xros Loader down and it created a Crown Symbol, the crystal is Glowing and it created a Crest, He aim it with his Xros Loader and he got the Crest Gomamon: Whoa... What was that? Gumdramon: A new path has open. And our friends are waiting for us. Biyomon: You better go. Damemon: We will. Meanwhile Wizarmon: I have passed on the message as you so desired. I told Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon to keep fighting the Heartless. ??????: Wonderful. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt opinion ones receptive heart. They will soon begin doubt themselves. It will cause them to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn into anger. Their anger will fuel hpthem to get rid of their apprehension and move forward. They will pave the way for the future we desire. Wizarmon: There's something I'd meant to say. ????: About Impmon. That poor Rookie Digimon. How long will be keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. I think he deserve nothing more than our little. Back to our Heroes They are in the Yo-Kai Plane and Shoutmon look sad Shoutmon (Sigh) Fuyunyan, Psychemon and the other.. and now We lost our partners again now. Jibanyan: Don't look down. Whisper He's right. You, Gumdramon and Damemon the Key who connect's everything. Gumdramon: So you're saying it was all our fault? We went many World's to save the People and now we lost our Human Partners thanks to them! We should have been there. (Sobbing) He, Damemon and Shoutmon are crying Komasan: Oops... I... I didn't mean to say that. Just be happy, okay? What comes natural to you and we willl find them no matter what. USApyon That's right! They looks better now Damemon: You're right. Thank you, my friends. Then they saw Digital Hollow Bastion covered in Darkness Marshall: Uh oh! Digital Hollow Bastion! It's all covering in Darkness! Chase: You're right, Marshall! I wonder what's happening? Rocky: Guys! You better go there and check it out right now! They went to Digital Hollow Bastion